Injection devices for internal combustion engines are believed to be generally understood. From the printed publication DE 10 2008 043 930 A1, for example, a fuel-injection system for an internal combustion is discussed, which is developed for the use of two or more different fuels, the injection system having fuel injectors which optionally are connectable to different fuel reservoirs. It is provided, in particular, that the same fuel injectors are used both for the injection of gasoline and for the infeed of gas such as compressed natural gas (CNG=Compressed Natural Gas) and liquid gas (LNG=Liquefied Natural Gas). Disadvantageous in this injection device is that different flow rates are required in the injection of gasoline-based fuels than in the supply of gas-based fuels. The fuel-metering range of a fuel injector, i.e., the particular range in which fuel is able to be injected at a particular accuracy, is limited, however.